Lance Wright
Lance Wright, also known as "Puppet Master", is the Captain and Shipwright of the Blue Lightning Pirates. He possesses the power of the Chi Chi no Mi (Blood Fruit). Appearance Lance is a fairly tall, standing at 6'5 and weighs on average 182 lbs. He has an average bone structure, but a very muscular body structure. His typical outfit consists of semi-formal wear; a white t-shirt, dark pants, and an unbuttoned formal dress coat worn very informally. He wears comfortably shoes similar to converse. His left ear is pierced with a skull earring hanging from a small chain. His hair is silver and spiked up with a few strands falling in front of his face as his bangs. His eyes are black and seem to have two 'settings', amused, in which they normally have a 'glint' in them, or angry or frustrated, in which they are pitch black and essentially emotionless. Personality Lance is an extremely easy going guy, and he doesn't let anything bother him. He has the utmost confidence in his crew, as well as himself. He knows when to admit defeat, and when to stop fighting. His sense of pride forbids him from attacking someone with a disadvantage, as well as striking a woman. He is a womanizer, similar to Sanji, and is not afraid to express his opinion. He enjoys toying with those he fights, and rarely ever goes all out, but when he does, he is virtually unbeatable. All in all, he's a good guy. His power is the only thing that gives him his bounty. He has no fear of death, or really anything else for that matter. He disapproves of Nikolai's tendencies, but due to respect, Nikolai will oblige if Lance asks him to back off. However, his one weakness is his little brother. Since he knows Cedric is strong enough to take care of himself, extensively dangerous situations involving the boy worry him. He keeps a sharp eye on him at all times, and would do anything to ensure his safety. Lance has a very powerful personality in some ways. When he speaks, his voice demands the attention of all around him and he easily gets it. Having raised Cedric since he was a baby, Lance is very responsible and is in a sense a father figure in the Blue Lightning Pirates. He likes having fun and often time, he doesn't know when to take things seriously. However, when he does get serious, he is an extremely frightening man. Abilities Lance is an extremely powerful fighter, both with his Devil Fruit, and without it. He excels in hand-to-hand combat without the assistance of his DF and possesses Superhuman Strength. Devil Fruit Lance possesses the power of the Chi Chi no Mi, translated as the Blood Blood Fruit. It is a Paramecia-type fruit that gives him the ability to control his blood. He still does not know the limitations of the Devil Fruit. :Main Article: Chi Chi no Mi History Lance is the oldest of two siblings born to the Wright family. He was born on Bowl Island, in the East Blue, to Laura and Jacob Wright. As a child, he lived a happy life, playing with his friends, being a kid. However, when his younger brother Cedric was born, everything changed. The birth of Cedric brought the death of Lance's mother, as well as the immediate change of their father. After Laura's death, Jacob became negligent and a heavy drinker, depressed after the loss of his wife. He hated Cedric, and Lance, protecting his younger brother, grew to hate the father whom he once loved. At the age of eighteen, he walked in on his father trying to suffocate his younger brother and immediately took action. He told his father to leave after a fierce argument and the man did, leaving the brothers alone. While feeding Cedric his dinner that night, Jacob returned and put it to his own head. Lance tried to stop him, but Jacob pulled the trigger, killing himself in front of his adult and toddler sons eyes. A year later, at a Farmers Market at the dock, Lance came across a man who sold rare Grand Line artifacts. He tried to sell Lance a false Wadou Ichimonji, and during the conversation, Cedric ate a Devil's Fruit that was at the booth. The man tried to get Lance to pay for it, but upon learning that Lance couldn't tried to take Cedric, Lance responded by punching the man, demanding that he leave the island. However, the man didn't leave. A few days later, his cronies appeared before the brothers, breaking into their home. Lance hid his brother and faced them alone. However, during the fight, they found Cedric, one of the men using him to distract Lance. As he was about to help his brother, two of the men grabbed him, holding him back, and another stabbed him in the stomach, then through the chest. Lance was saved by his brother, who managed to use his Devil Fruit to fight them off, and in hopes that it would save Lance, gave him another Devil Fruit that he'd stolen from the kiosk, granting him his own Devil Fruit abilities. Lance decided that same night that they could no longer stay on this island, as Cedric had killed those men, and decided to leave in a ship that Lance had built: the Apocalyptic Thunder. One year later, he met Nikolai Iman, and a year after that, Amaya Dior and Collette Pierce. Relationships Crew Lance has earned a great deal of respect from his crew mates. Cedric, being his younger brother, looks up to Lance, however, he is also very independent and Lance respects that. Nikolai is extremely loyal to Lance in a way that is very similar to Zoro's loyalty to Luffy. Amaya is indebted to Lance for giving her a family, which she never really had, and will follow him anywhere. She is the second youngest and sees him as a father/older brother figure. Throughout their travels, Lance has developed a strong relationship with Collette. Family Laura Wright is Lance's mother and before her death when Lance was fifteen, she was a very caring, loving person. Jacob Wright, Lance's father, was very similar, though after the death of his wife, became more distanced from his sons, even hating Cedric for causing Laura's death at his birth, and eventually killed himself. Because of the way he treated Cedric, Lance developed a strong hate for his Jacob before his suicide. Friends Enemies Quotes "The game's just starting." "You've got to fight back sometime!" Trivia • When first being created, Lance's Devil Fruit was an explosive fruit. An attack created with that fruit titled 'Blood Bomb', gave birth to the idea for the Chi Chi no Mi. Related Articles External Links Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Male Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users